


Three Years His

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sam, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Sam has finally presented as an Omega. Unluckily for him, he is around three Alpha males. Only one can claim him! And that one has been promised to have him!This fic is part of the AO3 Facebook challenge.





	Three Years His

It’s been three years since I became his. Three long years, but it’s okay, I would do anything for him! Why? Because I love him and he completes me. Let me backup, my name is Sam Winchester, and the HE I’m talking about is my mate who just happens to be my brother Dean. For a long time I didn’t know I was supposed to be his, I didn’t know he had set his claim to me long ago, when we was very little. I was supposed to present at the age of fifteen, but I didn’t. I didn’t present until well into my twenties. We had been at my 23rd birthday celebration when it happened. I remember that day well.

“Hey Sammy! I’ve invited Bobby Singer and Castiel to your birthday party on Saturday!” Dean told me on Thursday. I was excited, sure, I’d had birthday parties before but this one we knew was going to be special because dad had promised to be there. We didn’t get to see our dad very often, he was always out on hunts. But he’d promised to be there, and when Saturday came, I wasn’t disappointed. I think Dean had invited everyone we knew to the party. He said he wanted to make it memorable, what he nor I or anyone else for that matter, realized was… It was going to be more memorable than any of us knew.

We were setting with a large group of our friends and family when it hit. A warmth that started at my lower abdomen and it radiated downward, wrapping around my genitals and anus. I wasn’t aware of what it was, it wasn’t really uncomfortable even though my jeans felt strange on me. Not so much tight, just… strange. Furthermore, I could tell a difference in a lot of our friends; my dad and brother in particular. 

It seemed as if everyone was suddenly looking straight at me. “What?” I asked curiously, not knowing what was going on with my body but I did notice the sudden raging hard on in Bobby’s pants, not to mention dad’s and Dean’s. “What’s going on?” I was confused, and to be honest, I was a bit scared. When I stood up, Bobby, Dad, and Dean moved in around me.

The first one to touch me was Bobby, I let out a yelp of surprise feeling him touch my ass. I turned to face him and backed away, right against dad who wrapped his arms around me. He let out a strange growl. I still didn’t understand and backed away from him, right into Dean’s arms. I felt Dean’s arms lock around my waist, felt his lips touch my neck and I whined. I literally whined, sounding like a puppy. 

“Shh.” Dean whispered in my ear, then he kissed it. He promised me he would explain then he kissed my neck and I whined again. I heard him growl when dad or Bobby got to close and he started backing up toward the house with me in his arms. “Just trust your big brother.” He told me, and I did. I didn’t really have a reason not to. “What’s happening Dean?” I asked him and he nuzzled his nose against my neck, I shivered as a cold chill ran down my spine.

“You’ve presented Sammy.” Dean said, his voice was soft, and his breath hot on my neck. It made me shudder. “What do you mean?” I asked him, growing more curious by the minute.

“I mean, you’ve presented as an omega. You’re in heat and you have three choices. Bobby, dad, or me. You MUST choose one of us to mate with.” Dean’s explanation was confusing. What did he mean by omega? What did he mean by I had to mate? Mate? Like I was an animal? His words had my head spinning, or was that the feather light kisses he was placing on my neck? 

The heat down in my groin was getting worse, and I was starting to get heavily turned on. “Dean…” I whispered trying to make full sense of what was going on but it was as if my mind was all jumbled, I couldn’t think straight, except I knew I needed Dean to continue his touches. He did! He kissed, sucked, and licked on my neck while his hands roamed along my body. I couldn’t keep from letting out sighs and soft moans at his touch.

I hadn’t realized he’d taken us to his room, nor had I realized he locked the door until he said that no one could get in to challenge him because I’d been promised to him if I presented as an omega. I still didn’t understand, but I wasn’t even going to argue because now, I just needed to feel his knot swelling inside me. My breathing was elevated as my heat, as Dean called it, seemed to roll over my entire body in waves. I was also panting, and sweating and needed him so bad. “Take me Dean!” The words surprised even myself. 

Ever since that day, I’ve been his. My Alpha Dean is very protective of me and refuses to let any other Alphas near me when I’m in heat. We have two kids now, a boy and a girl, and I’m currently carrying our third. Three years his, and I wouldn’t have it any other way!


End file.
